


Profumo di lavanda

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Batpassion [9]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Batman V Superman]Una tazza di the a casa Kent, farà scoprire a Bruce Wayne qualcosa che non ha mai saputo in tutta la sua lunga esistenza.Scritta per Darcy Taserqueen Lewis.





	1. Chapter 1

Profumo di lavanda  
  


“Suo figlio aveva davvero solo trentatré anni?” domandò Bruce, aumentando la presa sulla tazza di tè che teneva tra le mani. Martha si mise una ciocca ingrigita dietro l’orecchio ed annuì, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

“Ha. Non credo che siano normali le scosse telluriche verificatesi intorno alla sua tomba “rispose.

Wayne arrossì e si grattò un sopracciglio, chinando la testa.

” È solo un ragazzo. Mio figlio Dick avrebbe avuto la sua stessa età, adesso” mormorò roco. « Al contrario di me, è così speranzosa. Ecco da chi ha preso Clark» pensò.

Martha gli fece cadere una zolletta di zucchero nel the.

“Io ho praticamente sessant’anni” ammise Bruce.

Martha si voltò e alzò il capo, intravedendo il cielo oltre il porticato.

“Quando trovai Clark, ero solo una ragazza, ma sapevo già di non potere avere figli “ammise. Piegò di lato il capo facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli.

” Non le sembra troppo giovane quella moretta a cui fa gli occhi dolci? “s’informò.

Bruce scoppiò a ridere.

“Lo faccio per innervosire Alfred. E quella moretta ha almeno un paio di secoli “rispose. Martha prese dal tavolo un limone e glielo porse.

” Non la facevo un mio coetaneo. Vuole metterlo nel té? Li coltivo io” gli offrí.

Bruce inspirò, l’odore umido della campagna e quello del limone gli punsero le narici.

“Non capisco come faccia da sola, lavorando anche da cameriera, a portare avanti la campagna “. Iniziò.

Martha si ticchettò sul mento.

“E quando non innervosisce il suo maggiordomo, che tipo di donna le piace? “chiese. Bruce si massaggiò il collo, guardandola sorridere.

” Una come lei, ma ha il nome di mia madre e… “.

Marta tagliò a metà il limone e glielo premette nel té.

“Lei assomiglia a suo padre? “domandò.

Bruce si passò una mano tra i capelli mori, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo il viso fino al mento prominente.

” Più di quanto voglia ammettere”rispose.

Martha finì la propria tazza di tè.

“Allora è normale vi piacciano lo stesso tipo di Marthe”gli fece notare. Bruce le prese la mano, facendole il baciamano. Avvertì un forte odore di lavanda provenire da lei.

“Le andrebbe di uscire con me? “chiese. I suoi occhi si fecero lucidi e avvertì un calore al petto, le lasciò la mano.

” Con piacere, ma… qualcosa non va? “rispose Martha. Bruce le sorrise, le sue iridi nere si tinsero di blu.

“Niente. Ho semplicemente capito che la speranza odora di lavanda” rispose.

Inizio modulo

 

Fine modulo

 


	2. Buona festa della Ma...rtha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta a 4 mani con Darcy Taserqueen Lewis

Bruce avanzò, la pioggia gli ticchettava sul viso e gli scendeva lungo il viso spigoloso. I suoi piedi affondavano nel fango, i vestiti scuri gli aderivano umidi alla pelle e la giacca gli ricadeva pesante sulle spalle. Il porticato tremava mosso dal vento e il bianco della pittura che copriva il legno faceva contrasto con il cielo scuro. La porta sul retro sbatteva e si sentivano i versi degli animali venire dalle stalle. Bussò alla porta un paio di volte, tremando, sentì dei passi veloci provenire dall’interno. Martha aprì la porta, mentre un lampo illuminava Bruce.

< Cielo, sembra un pulcino bagnato > pensò.

“Sei impazzito?”chiese. Si spostò e indicò dentro con la mano.

“Entra, ti prenderai un malanno” disse con tono premuroso. Bruce entrò in casa, gocciolando, Martha gli chiuse la porta alle spalle e corse in cucina.

“Ti faccio qualcosa di caldo” disse, mettendo dell’acqua nel bollitore.

Bruce abbassò il capo, aveva gli occhi arrossati e le sue labbra erano bluastre.

“A Gotham il tempo è quasi sempre così” sussurrò roco, scrollando le spalle.

Congiunse le mani umide e le strofinò tra loro.

“E oggi per me era importante vederti”. Martha lo raggiunse, gli tolse la giacca nera e la appese all’appendiabiti gocciolante.

“E’ per la festa della mamma?” gli domandò gentilmente.

Dal divano prese una coperta e la mise sulle spalle di Wayne.

“C’è davvero un tempo orrendo a Gotham” commentò. Iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia, Bruce avvampò e fece cadere la coperta per terra. Martha finì di togliergli la camicia, se la mise sotto il braccio, riprese la coperta dal pavimento e gliela rimise sulle spalle.

“Il camino è acceso, mettiti pure davanti al fuoco”. Concluse.

Bruce si strinse nella coperta e annuì, un ciuffo moro gli aderiva alla fronte spaziosa segnata da rughe.

“Ho pensato che forse potevo venire qui, invece di passare tutta la notte davanti alle loro tombe… o sotto la statua di famiglia”. Gli occhi di Martha divennero liquidi.

“La mia casa per te è sempre aperta e sono contenta e …onorata che tu abbia pensato a me” rispose la donna con voce tremante. Bruce si mise davanti al camino, lei lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò.

“Fermati pure fino a domani, dai” propose.

Bruce le appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla di lei e sospirò pesantemente.

“Non ho mai incontrato una donna gentile come te”.

“Non ho mai incontrato una persona sensibile e di buon cuore come te” rispose Martha. Gli strinse una mano intrecciando le dita con quelle di lui. Bruce teneva la coperta con l’altra mano. Martha sciolse la mano e raggiunse la cucina.

Bruce osservò le fiamme e corrugò la fronte. Martha gli dice un bacio sulla guancia, tingendogli le gote pallide di rosa.

“Il the va bevuto caldo” disse, porgendogli una tazza blu, da cui si alzava del fumo pallido.

Bruce prese la tazza di the con entrambe le mani e ne sorseggiò il contenuto, sentendolo bollente sulla lingua e sul palato. Vi soffiò un paio di volte.

“Non sai quanta gente non sarebbe d’accordo” ribatté.

“Perché non ti conoscono come ti conosco io” gli rispose Martha. Si diresse verso il bagno di servizio.

“Loro conoscono un mantello e una maschera, io conosco un uomo che fa del suo meglio per gli altri e questa è la cosa che davvero conta ” specificò. Prese uno straccio e si diresse verso la pozza sul pavimento.

“Fatti pure una doccia quando hai finito il the e…”. Guardò di sfuggita il suo petto nudo sotto la coperta.

“Mica male come tartaruga” commentò, maliziosa.

Bruce avvampò e nascose il viso dietro la tazza di tè, sorseggiandone il contenuto.

“Clark è venuto a trovarti per la festa della mamma?” chiese con voce tremante.

“È passato alcuni giorni fa, ma solo nei miei sogni” rispose Martha. Posò lo stracciò in bagno, tornò e attizzò il fuoco del camino.

“E ho trovato una rosa sulla porta” raccontò. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Bruce e ne aspirò il profumo.

“Manca a te tanto quanto manca a me,o sbaglio?” chiese.

Bruce si allontanò da lei, raggiunse una sedia e vi si sedette, finì di bere il té e tirò su le gambe, avvolgendosi totalmente nella coperta.

“Non lo conoscevo abbastanza da poter dire che mi manca, ma mi sento di averlo tradito” ammise. Appoggiò la tazza vuota sul tavolo e mise le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Avevamo in comune l’avere madri speciali di nome Martha”.

Martha ravvivò ancora il fuoco del camino.

“Non siamo speciali,amiamo soltanto i nostri figli “disse. Si voltò verso l’altro.

“Siete voi quelli speciali,i veri eroi” spiegò. Posò l’attizzatoio.

“Noi salviamo voi e voi salvate il mondo, mi pare buono come scambio”.

Bruce strinse le palpebre e negò con il capo, sentendo delle fitte al petto.

“Clark se n’è andato, come se n’è andata mia madre. Non sono un eroe, non salvo nessuno. Sono un giustiziere”.

“Tu difendi chi non riesce a difendersi, tu riporti la giustizia, anche in maniera brutale. La giustizia non è rappresentata con una spada, oltre che con la bilancia?” chiese.

“Ciò che è giusto non fa necessariamente bene a tutti, ma questo non lo rende meno necessario, è come decidere se abbattere un vitello malato alla nascita”.

Bruce nascose anche il capo sotto la coperta, arrossendo.

“Alle volte sono cieco come la giustizia, ma ho fatto la scelta giusta venendo qui oggi”.

“Decisamente si” rispose Martha giocosamente e s’infilò sotto la sua coperta. “Dove scappi, Bruce?”chiese, sistemandosi sulle gambe di lui. Bruce allungò le gambe e Martha rise.

Bruce gorgogliò, sentendo il fiato mozzarsi e ridacchiò a sua volta, facendola accomodare meglio su di sé.

“No-non volevo scappare”.

“Mi sa che ti ho preso lo stesso ” commentó Martha, sporgendo il proprio viso verso quello di lui.

“Cosa ho vinto per aver catturato un eroe?”.

Bruce la guardò in viso e le sorrise, arrossendo.

“Un bacio?” domandò.

Martha sorrise divertita e lo baciò, gustandosi il sapore, appoggiata comoda su Bruce.

“Baci bene per essere un pipistrello che arrossisce alla parola sesso” lo stuzzicò.

Bruce ridacchiò.

“Anche tu. Auguri Martha” rispose, arrossendo.

 


	3. Dimentica gl’incubi

Wayne osservò il lago attraverso le vetrate della finestra della sua dimora. I sempreverdi oltre le sponde erano mossi dal vento.

“Non hai mai pensato di ricostruire la tua villa?” domandò Martha. Si avvicinò a Bruce e gli porse una tazza di the fumante. Lui la prese tra le mani e negò con la testa, il fumo caldo gli accarezzò il viso.

“Era colma di troppi dolorosi ricordi già da prima” rispose. Martha corrugò la fronte e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Non puoi continuare a vivere solo di ricordi” gli disse gentilmente. Wayne soffiò sulla tazza.

“Tu sei il mio futuro” mormorò. Martha gli diede un bacio sui capelli neri.

“Allora vieni con me, facciamo un viaggio. Non lungo, magari di un solo giorno. Per non rimanere sempre e solo con le ombre della notte, con i demoni del passato” propose. Wayne sorseggiò il the.

“Con te, potrei anche scacciare i miei incubi, solo per un po’” rispose.

 


	4. La contadina e il principe nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta a 4 mani con Darcy Taserqueen Lewys.

Bruce ondeggiò una rosa rossa e guardò la porta di legno davanti a sé nel porticato candido. Bussò e si leccò le labbra, vedendo la porta aprirsi.

“Ciao!” salutò Martha, uscendo. Teneva tra le mani una tazza di the caldo fumante.

“Vieni, entra” invitò l’altro. Sollevò la tazza, facendogliela vedere. Gli sorrise e sgranò gli occhi, notando la rosa.

“E’ fantastica. A che principessa vuoi regalarla?” gli chiese.

Bruce si portò la rosa davanti al viso.

“Per lei” rispose.

Arrossí e le si mise di fianco.

“Il té andrà bene”. Martha lo guardò entrare, entrò a sua volta richiudendo la porta e si diresse verso il tavolo.

“Lo hai mai assaggiato al rosmarino?” domandò. Prese la teiera e ne versò in un’altra tazza di ceramica, appoggiata sul tavolo di legno accanto alla propria. Bruce guardò la ceramica blu della propria tazza quando lei gliela porse. Appoggiò la rosa sul tavolo e prese la tazza con entrambe le mani.

“E’ un fiore di una bellezza straordinaria” disse Martha. Prese la rosa, se la avvicinò al naso e ne annusò il profumo.

“Come la persona che me l’ha donata” rispose. Raggiunse un vaso e lo prese con l’altra mano, dirigendosi verso il lavandino.

“Spero di tenerla al sicuro in questo disastro di casa”. Ridacchiò. Bruce sorseggiò il contenuto della propria tazza.

“Ti piace il the?” domandò lei. Bruce abbassò lo sguardo.

“Tutto ciò che mi fai provare è buono, sa di casa” sussurrò. Martha riempì il vaso con l’acqua del rubinetto.

“Mi piace fare le cose con amore e per amore” rispose Martha. Mise la rosa nel vaso e si diresse verso una finestra.

“E’ una cosa che migliora le cose, rendendole pulite, accoglienti”. Mise il vaso sul davanzale della finestra.

“Volevi invitarmi ad andare da qualche parte o volevi vedere le mie incredibili carote? Ho la coltivazione più famosa di tutta America”. Scherzò, ritornando al tavolo.

Bruce sorseggiò metà del contenuto nella tazza.

“Spero non abbiate solo carote” disse sincero.

“In questa fattoria abbiamo anche i limoni, le erbe aromatiche e, dalle foreste qui vicino, i frutti di bosco” rispose Martha. Da un piatto sul tavolo grande due volte la sua testa prese un limone e glielo lanciò. Bruce posò la tazza sul tavolo e lo prese al volo.

“Si dice che i frutti di bosco da noi siano aspri, ma se due anime gemelle li mangiano insieme, possano sentire una rara sfumatura dolce” spiegò Martha.

Bruce si voltò, fingendo un colpo di tosse, e si mise il limone in tasca.

“Ho sempre. visto solo i grandi campi di mais di questa zona. Mi devi far visitare i vostri boschi”. Propose. Martha bevve di seguito la propria tazza di te e la rimise sul tavolo.

“Proposta accettata, ma ti servono un paio di scarpe adatte. Che numero porti?” chiese. Si voltò verso la finestra guardando la propria rosa sul davanzale.

“Con i mocassini nei boschi ti proibisco di venire” dichiarò, alzandosi in piedi.

“Dai, ti trovo un paio di scarponcini”.

Bruce inarcò un sopracciglio e ridacchiò.

“Scarponcini?” domandò.

Martha studiò i piedi di Bruce, raggiunse il proprio sgabuzzino, lo aprì e vi guardò all’interno. Sorrise prendendo un paio di scarpe appoggiate tra delle racchette da tennis e dei pomelli di porte ripiegati su loro stessi con delle conche a forma di dita.

“Prova questi, dimmi se ti stanno e poi partiamo” propose, allegra.

“A proposito, il mio limone che fine ha fatto?” chiese.

“Ero convinta di averlo lasciato sul tavolo”.

Bruce scrollò le spalle e fischiettò, guardando il soffitto. Raggiunse Martha e si abbassò, slacciandosi le scarpe di pelle nera lucida. Le sfilò e guardò le scarpe sporche di fango rappreso che gli aveva messo davanti la donna.

“Di solito, vado nella foresta di mia proprietà con le mie scarpe normali” ammise.

“Prima che io ti consenta di rovinare un paio di scarpe che non possano essere rovinate, Bruce, sarò diventata vegana”. Rise allegra e gli tese la mano.

“Avanti, su” lo chiamò. Bruce osservò il viso di lei, le rughe si facevano meno spesse ogni volta che il viso di lei brillava. Martha lo trascinò fuori dalla porta e si tolse un mazzo di chiavi dalla tasca, chiudendo la porta.

“Andiamo, assaggiare i lamponi e le fragole di bosco direttamente dal bosco è una cosa che devono fare tutti, una volta nella vita”. Si infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e lo precedette verso la fine della fattoria. Bruce la seguì, proseguirono superando un campo di grano, passarono accanto a un campo di mucche recintato e raggiunsero il bosco.

Martha lo guidò fino al folto del bosco, conducendolo a dei cespuglio.

Bruce guardò il proprio orologio.

< E’ già un’ora che camminiamo > pensò.

“Attento al fango, mi raccomando! Il terreno è leggermente sdrucciolevole” gli raccomandò Martha. Bruce le camminò dietro,

guardando a destra e a sinistra, osservava le piante sempreverdi e gli scorci di cielo azzurro che s’intravedevano.

“Nella mia foresta ci sono alberi che sembrano sempre morti o in autunno.

Ed è molto più difficile camminarci, una volta ci ho preso una storta e prima che Alfred mi trovasse, ci avevo già passato la notte”.

“Se conosci già le foreste, vedrai che questa ti sarà amica” rispose Martha. Si piegò in avanti verso un cespuglio spinoso.

“Oh, siamo arrivati”. Raccolse dei frutti rossi e carnosi e si raddrizzò, lanciandoglieli. Bruce li prese al volo.

“Dimmi se non sono diverse dalle more di città. In giro dovrebbero esserci anche dei fragoloni e delle fragole” spiegò Martha. Ne prese uno per sé e lo mise in bocca.

“Ti andrebbe di passare la notte qui? Ti farei vedere che in questa non è male”. Propose.

Bruce mise un paio di more in bocca e masticò, sentendo qualcosa di duro sotto i denti. Si sporcò le labbra di succo e inghiottì rumorosamente.

“Sono strani” sussurrò. Guardò la donna, la luce del sole tra le fronde le creava un alone intorno e il battito cardiaco di Wayne aumentò.

“Non ci tengo a rischiare di morire assiderato di nuovo. Men che meno di farlo fare a lei” ribatté. Martha scoppiò a ridere.

“Non ci perderemmo e poi, passerei da casa a prendere dei sacchi a pelo. Non ti piace neanche il campeggio?” gli chiese. Vide che un po’ di succo aveva sporcato la guancia del moro.

“Ti sei macchiato” gli disse. Si tolse un fazzoletto dalla tasca, raggiunse l’altro e gli pulì il viso.

Bruce deglutì rumorosamente e si nascose il viso tra le mani, imbarazzato.

“Nemmeno ci pensavo che intendessi il campeggio” bisbigliò. Martha scoppiò a ridere.

“Siete così poco creativi voi uomini di città. Metà dei ragazzi del liceo, compresi i miei compagni di classe quando ci andavo io, hanno perso la verginità così. E’ tipico fare campeggi in questa zona tra giovani e…”. Iniziò a raccontare. Tra le dita di Bruce notò che il viso di lui era arrossito ancor di più.

“Bruce, sembra tu debba esplodere. Batman ha difficoltà a parlare di sesso?” domandò.

Bruce allungò le braccia davanti a sé e mosse le mani.

“Aspetta, quando abbiamo iniziato a parlare di quello?”.

“Non lo so,divagando fra more e lamponi?” chiese, divertita, Martha. Prese il braccio di Bruce e lo strattonò.

“Vieni, ti porto al lago”. Continuò a trascinarlo fino a uno specchio d’acqua riparato dai pini. L’odore forte di fiori punse le narici di Wayne.

“Quando ero ragazza, due anni prima che finissi il liceo, i miei genitori si trasferirono in città. Mio padre era diventato un avvocato famoso, ma da piccola vivevo in questa zona. E perciò venivamo sempre qui, a pescare, a montare le tende, a intrecciare cestini, a fare nodi o a fare la lotta” spiegò Martha. Mise le mani dietro la schiena.

“Mio padre aveva un bel caratteraccio, ma mi adorava e voleva che sapessi assestare decentemente un calcio in caso di necessita”. Concluse. Inspirò, gonfiando il petto.

“Non avvicinarti ai fiori viola. E sta attento, le cose qui sono più mortali di quanto sembrano” si raccomandò. Bruce si mise le mani in tasca.

“Ho saputo che ti sei laureata”.

“Fra le altre cose “rispose Martha. Si mise a camminare su un prato accanto alla riva del lago, seguita da lui. A una mano dall’acqua, si sedette, si sfilò gli scarponi e mise i piedi a mollo nel lago.

“Ho imparato molte cose e mi è servito con diversi lavori che ho fatto… l’acqua è piacevole, vieni, dai!” lo invogliò.

Bruce si sedette sull’erba accanto a lei, accavallando le gambe.

“Sei davvero iperattiva” brontolò. Martha gli infilò la mano nella tasca, prendendo il limone e ridacchiò.

“Sei un po’ moscio ed è troppo semplice capire le tue bugie” ribatté. Si sporse, prese una pietra tagliente dal fondo del fiume ed iniziò a incidere il frutto. Ne tagliò una fetta e la porse a Bruce.

“Merenda?” domandò.

Bruce le prese lo spicchio dalle mani, sfiorandole le dita.

“Assolutamente”. Lo addentò e arricciò il naso, sentendole il sapore acidugnolo. Martha sorrise vedendo la sua smorfia, addentò il suo specchio e deglutì.

“Non mi hai detto se hai sentito la nota di caramello in fondo al palato quando hai mangiato i frutti di bosco” ribatté. Bruce passò la lingua sulla buccia sottile della propria fetta di mandarino.

“Potrei credere di aver sentito qualsiasi cosa, se me lo dici tu”.

“Sei un gran romantico” rispose Martha, rosicchiando il frutto stando attenta a evitare la buccia.

“Qui ci sono un sacco di leggende. Anche su questo lago. Vuoi sentirne una?” chiese.

Bruce allungò un braccio e glielo mise sulla spalla, guardandola in viso.

“Con piacere”.

“La mia preferita è quella delle sirene” disse Martha. Bruce annuì.

“Si dice che in fondo a questo lago viva uno spirito delle acque. Nero, incappucciato, capace di controllare tempo, morte ed età. Un giorno un bambino scivolò nel lago a causa di una tempesta, rischiando di annegare. La madre disperata si gettò dietro di lui. Lo spirito delle acque, ammirato dall’affetto che la madre provava per il figlio, placò la tempesta. Riportò a riva il bambino, ma la morte esigeva un tributo. Allora tramutò la donna in una sirena, alcuni anziani dicono in una ninfa, ci sono varie versioni. In ogni caso, la ospitò come sposa nel suo palazzo e le affidò la protezione delle acque. E lei, trattata come una regina, riempita di onori e gioielli, tutela queste acque. Per questo si dice, che davanti a questo lago, non possa mai succedere nulla di malvagio” raccontò Martha.

Bruce corrugò la fronte ed annuì lentamente, appoggiandole la testa sulla spalla. Una ciocca ingrigita gli finì davanti al viso.

“Conosco un numero incredibile di leggende, ma nessuna positiva come le tue”.

Martha si girò quando sentì la testa di Bruce sulla spalla e gli baciò la guancia, poi gli cinse le spalle col braccio.

“Tu sei la mia realtà positiva, invece” rispose. Sorrise.

“Per questo sono grata e felice di averti qui,con me, a riempire e migliorare la mia vita”.

 


End file.
